


at first i thought you were a constellation

by TheGuiltyOnes (ThexDoctorsxWife)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThexDoctorsxWife/pseuds/TheGuiltyOnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadley has a gift for her commander</p>
            </blockquote>





	at first i thought you were a constellation

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: This inquisitor is probably the most 'me' out of all the ones I've made. She's shy and awkward, especially around handsome men that she fancies. It's a real struggle to handle being inquisitor, esp. when she's so uncomfortable around people, but the support of her friends really help, I tihnk.)

_

Hadley Trevelyan tucked her bottom lip between her teeth, paintbrush poised over the canvas, eyes intently focused on her unsuspecting subject. She was putting the finishing touches on this piece. The fur on his coat rippled in the slight summer breeze that embraced Skyhold. With his tightly slicked back golden hair and his honey eyes, he was every inch the lion she had taken to calling him in her mind. He was confident, commanding, as he trained the recruits, his deep voice carrying across the yard.

She began to paint, thin lines, thick lines, eyes studying every leonine line of his face, that she failed to notice the shadow pasted over half of her canvas until she brought her gaze back towards to the canvas.

“Well, now, Lucky, that's not half bad.”

Fire in her cheeks, she turned to face Varric, who was sporting a huge grin, his eyes sparkling with mirth. She groaned softly, eyes closing at the sight of his smug face. She wondered how long the dwarf had been watching her shamelessly ogle the commander. It was bad enough that he knew of her ridiculous infatuation with the man and now he just had to catch her painting him. 

“Varric, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

“The preparations for our journey to the Hinterland's are finished, we're merely awaiting for your leave.”

She began to pack up her supplies, ducking her head so that her curls hid her red face.

As she began to walk back ot her quarters to gather any last minute necessities, Varric said, “For what it's worth, I think he would really like it.”  
_

Hadley was sore and tired as she made her way through the gates of Skyhold, the bright light of the moon bathing the courtyard with a romantic silver blanket. One of these days she would have to bring out her supplies and just paint the courtyard with a full moon shining down. 

Interestingly enough, the commander was waiting for them, hands behind his back as he stood, proud and tall, waiting to greet them.  
The commander held the reins of her horse as she dismounted, his quiet words of greeting settling in her skin, bathing her with warmth. 

“Thank you,” she said as she began to walk away, eager for the comfort of her soft bed.

“Inquisitor, if I might have a moment?”

She turned, raising an eyebrow at his request but nodded. 

Handing over the reins to a nearby stableboy, he approached her, his hand immediately going to the back of his neck. His eyes flickered from her face to a spot over her shoulder before he spoke.

“Inquisitor, would you be willing to meet with me in my office? I would like to discuss some of your reports.”

“Wouldn't you rather wait until we can discuss them with Leilana and Josephine?”

His face shifted, a look of disappointment briefly flickering on his face before he managed to adopt a look of indifference on his face. “Oh course, my apologies,” he said before turning on his heel.

She was an idiot. She always reflected on how she wanted to spend some time alone with him to get to know him better and now the opportunity had arrived and she had basically said no.

“Wait!” she called out, watching him freeze before slowly turning to face her.

Squaring her shoulders, she said, “If you would give me ten minutes, I will meet you in your office. If that is still okay?”

“Of course,” he responded instantly. “I shall be waiting.”

Hadley took a deep breath, her stomach doing somersaults as she began to walk back to her quarters. 

When she found the painting, still on the easel, she decided that tonight would the night. She carefully wrapped the painting, her nerves nearly getting the best of her before she sternly told herself to stop overreacting. The worse he could do was say he didn't like it. And well, she would deal with that scenario if it happened. If she was lucky, Coreypheus would make an appearance and save her the embarrassment. 

She quickly changed out of her riding clothes, slipping on her favorite tunic and a pair of leggings. She took down her bun, running her fingers through the mahogany curls that spilled over her shoulders. T

Tucking the wrapped painting under her arm she made her way to the commander's office. Along the way she encountered Varric, who, when he saw the present under her arm, gave her an encouraging grin, the blush on her face hot and most likely the color of his coat. 

When she approached his door, she made a gentle knock, shifting the painting so that it was tucked under her armpit. When he didn't immediately answer, Hadley thought about leaving, feeling awkward just standing them. Maybe he had fallen asleep, or had decided that those reports really would wait until the morrow. She took a step back, intending on leaving, when the door swung open and there he was, framed beautifully by the doorframe, his honey eyes raking her figure, an eyebrow slghtly raised as he took in the painting, before he stepped to the side, indicating that she should enter.

She gently set the painting down near the wall before turning to face him, watching as he shut the door. “So,” she began. “What did you need to talk about?”

He blushed. Huh, intriguing, she thought as he struggled to formulate his thoughts. 

“Actually, there aren't any reports. Or, well, none that can't be discussed until the morning.”

She furrowed her brows. He was doing that thing with his neck, and she wanted to pull his hand away so that her mouth could kiss the skin there. Heat filled her cheeks as she tried to control those thoughts.

“Then why…?”

“I wanted, that is, I – what is that?” he inquired suddenly.

She glanced down at the painting, heart pounding, as she said, “Well, it's for you.”

“For me?”

She grabbed it and handed it to him, watching his face as he unwrapped it. “I hope you like it.”

He didn't say anything and the silence was overwhelming. She felt like crying, wanting to snatch the painting from his hands.

“I'm sorry. I – I know it's really bad, I -” 

“Inquisitor,” he said softly, cutting through her awkward apologies.

His amber eyes locked onto hers and the soft look in them made her hold her breath. 

“This is amazing. I had no idea you possessed such talent.” 

His praise, warm and sincere, made her stomach flip. She had always felt mediocre at best, always harshly criticizing her work, never satisfied. Her older cousin, Emmaline, had always been the true artist, praises heaped upon her, Hadley always in the shadows. To hear his quiet words of praise, so sincere and real, caused her heart to flutter wildly against her ribs.

Tucking a hair behind her ear, eyes trained on her feet, she mumbled her thanks. When the tips of his boots entered her eyesight she lifted her head, watching as he gently took her hand in his own. 

“Thank you, Inquisitor.”

“Hadley,” she said in a near whisper.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Please call me Hadley.”

“Hadley.”

The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine, her toes curling. She wanted him to say it again, wanted to take that final step forward and bury her nose against the fur of his cloak, wanted to feel his bare hands cupping her face. Maker, this infatuation with him was ill advised. How many times had she told herself to not fantasize about her commander, to stay focused on keeping the world safe. It was difficult enough to stay above the pressure that was continually piling on her shoulders. She didn't need anymore complications. 

“Commander, I-”

“Cullen. Please call me Cullen.”

And when she did, his eyes fell to her mouth, and Hadley's heart lodged itself in her throat. Kiss me, she thought wildly. She wanted to feel his mouth, wanted to trace her tongue along that wicked scar near his lip. 

His hand curved around her waist, his head lowered, mere inches from her parted lips, when the door suddenly opened, the pair spring apart hastily. The intruder, unaware that he had interrupted, spouted off a list of things requiring the commander's attention. 

“...and a list of items that need to be sent to the soldiers stationed near the Stormcoast.”

“Get. Out,” growled Cullen.

The scout, startled at the anger in his commander's voice, loooked up and noticed the Inquisitor, whose blushing face rivaled that of the commander's in its bright intensity.

R-right, I'll just, uh, leave these here,” he stammered, setting down the stack and quickly leaving the office. 

When Cullen turned to face her, she offered him a smile. “I should be going. It's late and I'm sure you have a lot to do, so...”

“Oh, I – yes, of course,” he replied, that brief look of disappointment settling on his face before fading away into the calm, stoic look of the commander.

He opened the door for her. She stopped near the threshold, pivoting on her heel as she looked up at him. Placing a hand on his arm, she said, “I am glad you liked the picture.”

He smiled. “Thank you for the lovely gift” and before she could blink, he quickly brushed his mouth against her cheek, before awkwardly pulling back. 

“Good night, Inqu – Hadley,” he said as he slowly shut the door.

On her way back, she felt like she was on a cloud, a ridiculous grin plastered on her face, everything around her hazy. 

She never saw Varric's knowing grin as she floated past him.

“That is definitely going in the next book,” he chortled as he watched her stumble towards her rooms.


End file.
